fanmade_animangoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Fonac Arson
Fonac Arson is one of the series' main protagonists. He is a student of Zet Flare Academy. Appearance Fonac's eyes have blue irises with indigo pupils. The eyes also have trails of fire as a result of holding fire. Casual - He wears a closed leather jacket worn by a black T-shirt underneath. His pants are the usual denim pants with the normal shoes. He also wears an amulet which is believed to bring "good luck" to him. There are some cases where he wears a white T shirt with a punk-ish design embedded on its shirt. He also sometimes opens his jacket to cool down, or even take it off to replenish him. Personality Fonac is very unpleasant in character. He is often short-tempered, being easily angered by just small things. This attitude often intimidates people around him, making somewhat of a social outcast. He also dislikes people who are believed to be too "idiotic" and "annoying" depending on how he tolerates it. He holds a grudge towards Haru Blissa due to a childhood incident that caused them to be humiliated by his childhood classmates. This memory was a very unforgettable one. When he met Haru, they both got into a fight and caused others to back away from their zone to prevent worse problems. However, on the inside, he is actually just having a hard time dealing with problems at the real world. Growing up with no friends, he just tends to be a lone wolf because of his inability make friends. He is actually very cooperative once something is important is instructed to him. He's also relatively harmless, making him a somewhat reliable person. He also very self-aware when speaking to people, so he tries his best not to release his anger. Abilites Demonic Pyrokinesis He has pyrokinesis, but unlike other pyrokinetics out there, he controls fire that goes on by many names: "hellfire", "inferno", "special fire" and so on. His fire is actually a sacred fire that is the rarest to have and manipulate. The temperature of his fire goes from 2,564 °C to 3,227 °C, which is the temperature of Betelguese. However, he cannot control the temperature of the fire as it will depend on the mood of Fonac His fire can't also be made into a fireball, only a flamethrower. Fonac isn't invulnerable to other types of blazes. The power is also somewhat very uncontrollable. He can sometimes accidentally blast full power towards a weak foe, so he has yet to discover the style of controlling fire. His eyes will also begin to blaze with fire as a side effect Steel Glove Sleeve(Fonac's Ceter) Fonac's fire allows him to equip a steel glove sleeve. They are made out of the strongest material, so when a very strong impact hits him, he can counter the impact by his glove and leave only a little scratch to Fonac. It is also used to conduct and hold heat when combat is used. However, there are some counters to these advantages. One is that they are quite heavy, leaving Fonac in vulnerability against speed. These gloves also hinder the combat capability of him. Fighting Style Fonac's style of fighting depends on power and strength. He has to be resilient all the time in order to win. Category:Characters Category:Zet Flare Students Category:Zet Flare Academy